Worlds Apart
by thewordgirl
Summary: Storybrooke is an ordinary town. Isabelle French is an ordinary woman. Rumplestiltskin is a powerful sorcerer from another world in search of his son Baelfire. What if Rumplestiltskin was able to travel to a land without magic without casting the curse? What if he ended up in Storybrooke and met Belle? Can two people from two different worlds fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

"_Where are we going boy? What kind of world is this we're gong to? What kind of world is without magic?" Rumplestiltskin asked his son Baelfire as he followed close behind him through the forest that was shrouded in the darkness of nightfall. _

_Turning to face his father, Baelfire held up a small white coloured bean. _

"_A better one." He replied, his voice filled with bravery, a trait his father, Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, did not possess. _

_Staring at the tiny object in his sons' hands, understanding washed over Rumplestiltskin. _

_So this is how. This is Bae's so-called solution. Rumplestiltskin thought to himself. _

_Turning away from his father, Baelfire threw the bean a few feet away and into a small pit in the ground. _

_Rumplestiltskin came up close behind his son, staring at the ground where the bean now lay, waiting. _

_After a few moments of deafening silence, the bean began to glow a light green colour. As the light grew stronger, the bean began to spin in circles. Faster and faster, it continued to spin until it formed a large hole in the ground. _

_A portal. Rumplestiltskin thought to himself as the wind began to pick up and the light became more blinding to look at. _

_Grabbing hold of Balefire's hand tightly, Rumplestiltskin shouted. _

"_My God's boy! It's like a tornado!" _

"_We have to go through!" Baelfire yelled. _

"_No, no! I don't think I can!" _

"_You must! It's the only way!"_

_Baelfire began to walk closer to the portal._

_Gripping onto his son more tightly, Rumplestiltskin said. _

"_No, no, no, it's a trick! It'll tear us apart!  
_

"_It's not! It'll be okay! I promise!" _

_As Bae tried to walk closer to the portal, the wind knocked him to the ground and he began to slip. Rumplestiltskin held onto his son with all the strength he had. _

_As Bae tried to slide further downward, in the hopes of going through the portal, Rumplestiltskin was forced down to the ground. Trying to climb his way out of the pit, Rumplestiltskin began to drag Baelfire up with him. _

"_Papa! We have to go through!" _

_Rumplestiltskin continued to push himself away from the portal, trying to bring Bae back with him. _

"_What are you doing?!" Bae shouted angrily. "Papa! It won't stay open long! Let's go!" _

"_I can't. I can't!" _

"_Papa, please! It's the only way we can be together!"_

"_No Bae! I can't!" _

"_Papa, please!" Baelfire begged his father desperately. _

"_I can't." He replied, shaking his head in defeat. _

"_You coward! You promised! Don't break our deal!" Balefire shrieked._

"_I have to!" _

_Baelfire glanced back at the portal, it was beginning to close. It was only a matter of seconds before their chance at a fresh start would be taken from them. _

_His cowardice clouding his judgment, Rumplestiltskin's grip on Baelfire loosened until he was no longer holding onto his son at all. _

_Baelfire began to slide down into the pit. _

"_Papa!" Baelfire screamed before he slipped all the way down and fell through the portal. _

_Rumplestiltskin turned his head away as his son, the only person in his entire life that he loved, and who loved him in return, slipped away into another world, alone. _

_Once the portal had completely disappeared, Rumplestiltskin turned his head rapidly, searching the forest for any glimpse or sign of Bae. _

"_Bae." Rumplestiltskin called, his voice hollow with regret. _

_Bae!" He shouted louder. The anger he felt towards himself fill up his lungs. _

_Reality setting in upon him, Rumplestiltskin scurried down towards the pit and began digging at the ground. _

"_No, no, no, no! Bae! I want to come with you! I want to come with you Bae! I want to come with you! Bae! Bae! Bae!"_

* * *

Rumplestiltskin awoke with sweat beading down his forehead. The same way he always did whenever he dreamt up that nightmare. No, not nightmare, _memory. _The night he lost his son.

That was a lie, the night he _abandoned _his son. Just as his own father had done to him.

Years had passed since the night he'd lost his boy, his beautiful Baelfire. More years then Rumplestiltskin could even begin to comprehend. Time was meaningless for the immortal.

In spite of his restless night and painful awakening, Rumplestiltskin was in high spirits. After decades of searching, he'd finally found his answer.

He'd finally found his way to Bae.

The thought that he was that much closer to being reunited with his son left Rumplestiltskin feeling elated. The work of a lifetime was finally paying off, and once he'd thought up the idea, it had been _so easy. _

He detested the Fairy's. They were pesky and annoying magical creatures that actually had the gull to think they were more powerful than he. Just the thought of it was laughable. They were the literal embodiment of all things _right _and _good. _They were the strongest believers in kindness and _love. _

_Love. _Rumplestiltskin found that even the word was vile. Love was absurd. Of course, he loved Baelfire-but the love between a parent and a child was much different than that of love between two grown people.

That kind of love, _true love, _as it was called, made people sick. It haunted their dreams. It was greater than any sickness or disease. It made people behave in the most ridiculous of ways. And for that, it was powerful.

And it was because of the powerful properties of true love that Rumplestiltskin was that much closer to finding Bae.

One night during his travels, he'd come across a young Fairy. One who possessed great power-but was still learning how to harness it. Nova, her name was, and when Rumplestiltskin had found her she was not alone-but with a dwarf of all things.

Realizing very quickly that the two were in love, for Rumplestiltskin was very gifted at reading people-he approached the two of them.

The Fairy had been terrified and the dwarf had shown a certain degree of bravery, but they were no match for Rumplestiltskin.

Tapping into their obvious distress, Rumplestiltskin made a deal with the two of them. If Nova were to give him enough fairy dust to create a portal that could travel between worlds-and not just realms, he would help the two of them runaway together.

Oh and how quickly she'd jumped at the chance. Her name was scrawled onto his contract before he'd even had a chance to completely unravel it.

Fairy dust was a tricky thing. A magical property entirely controlled by only the fairies themselves, Rumplestiltskin had learned that very quickly. It could only be used if a Fairy willingly gave it to someone. So no matter how much of it he'd stolen in the past, it was not capable of working-for it was not given to him honestly and from a pure heart. And not even the Dark One could undo Fairy magic.

And of course, being the Dark One, no Fairy would ever willingly give someone as powerful as he even a speck of their magic-that is-until Nova.

He had played onto her weakness so easily. _Love. _All it did was make you vulnerable-and it had worked.

And although it did irk Rumplestiltskin immensely that he hadn't known that fairy dust was capable of transferring people between worlds, for he had believed that to be nothing but legend. After all, how could a Fairy be capable or something that he was not? He pushed it out of his mind. It didn't matter now. He was ready.

He'd even managed to cast a spell that would allow him to keep his magic when he traveled to this new land-thought it had taken him some time to do so. As long as he was wearing the ring that once belonged to his Grandfather, for that is what he'd chosen to charm, his powers would remain in tact.

It was time to leave.

It was time to find Bae.

Rumplestiltskin made his way to the Great Hall of his Castle and out the doors into the courtyard. Taking the small satchel of fairy dust out of his cloak, he sprinkled a small dusting of it onto the ground-carefully ensuring that he saved enough that would allow him to return with Bae once he'd found him.

After a few moments, the fairy dust began to spin round and round just as the bean had so many years ago.

The scene eerily reminiscent of the moment he'd tried so hard to banish from his memory, Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath and jumped through the portal.

This time, he would not be a coward.

* * *

"Belle! _Belle_!" Ruby Lucas called to her friend as she chased her down the street trying to get her attention.

Completely absorbed by the book she was reading, Belle didn't even hear Ruby until she felt her shoulder being practically dislocated by her as she clamped onto Belle's arm, demanding her full attention.

Shrieking and nearly dropping her copy of _Pride & Prejudice _to the ground, Belle jumped and turned her attention toward Ruby.

"Owe! Careful Rubes! That _is _a real arm young yanking on!" Belle scolded playfully, failing to hide her grin at how breathless and disheveled Ruby looked. Whatever had her so excited, Belle was certain that it must be something big, for Ruby made a point of _never _running if she could help it, it was too hard to do in high heels.

"Belle, you _won't _believe this!" Ruby gasped.

Belle rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Okay, I give, what won't I believe?" She replied.

"There's a stranger in town!"

Belle raised her eyebrows.

"Ruby, I know Storybrooke is a small town, but people from other cities _do _come here on occasion."

Ruby groaned in frustration.

"No, no, no!" You don't _get it_! He came into Granny's asking for a room and when she asked him how long he'd be with us, he said indefinitely. He's here to stay Belle!"

Now Belle's curiosity was peaked. Storybrooke rarely had visitors, and when they did, they were usually just passing through on their way to somewhere else. No one new had moved into town for as long as Belle could remember.

"That's strange." Belle said. "Who is he?"

Ruby shook her head.

"I don't know much about him. Granny gave him the key and he went straight up to his room. He didn't seem very friendly. All I know is his name, Mr. Gold."

**Please let me know if you think this story is worth continuing! :) Thanks very much for reading! xoxo **

**_Rated M for later chapters. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rumplestiltskin stared around the room he'd procured from the ghastly old woman downstairs.

It was a strange thing, being in a world where people did not know of the Dark One. However, it was an even _stranger_ thing to be in a world where people did not seem to fear him-as those from his world so wisely did.

His portal had worked brilliantly. In one instant he'd been surrounded by powerful magic-and then the next, he found himself along the outskirts of a town. _Storybrooke, Maine, _the sign had read.

Rumplestiltskin had not been entirely surprised to find that, once he'd reached the new land, his appearance had changed from the scaled and greenish skin of the Dark One to that of his former 'Spinner' self. He had felt it almost immediately; the feeling of dark magic did not appear to run as strongly through his veins as it did back in the Enchanted Forest. If it weren't for his magic ring, he would surely have been left powerless.

And it was a good thing too-the fact that he'd found a way to bring magic into this new world with him-for had he not, he would have been at a loss for where to go or what he needed. He'd always said that magic was a crutch he couldn't walk without, and here in this new land, that statement could not have been more true.

He'd allowed his magic to guide him inconspicuously to the center of the town. From there, it had been easy for him to find the Inn he now found himself tucked away in. It had also allowed him to conjure up attire that was appropriate for this world.

It also did not take Rumplestiltskin very long to realize that this town was very small. In fact, it reminded him greatly of the village he'd grown up in as a boy. Obviously not in the sense that it _looked _the same. In fact, this town seemed to be filed with things that Rumplestiltskin, despite the hundreds of years that he had lived, failed to recognize.

No, the parts of the town that reminded Rumplestiltskin so much of his own village was the fact that everyone seemed to know everybody else. And the fact that he was an outsider made him a very interesting subject indeed.

Rumplestiltskin detested nosy people. Nosy people often lead to gossip and fabricated stories-and unless _he _was the one fabricating them-he had no time or interest in listening to them.

Yes. This world was not so different from his own. The people, dressed as strangely as they were, were just the same as those back in the Enchanted Forest. Pesky. Intrusive. Easy to read…He found all of this assuring. Understanding meant power. And he would need both of those things if he ever hoped to have a chance at finding Baelfire.

When he'd arrived at the Inn, he'd walked through the doors with as much confidence as he could muster. It was difficult for him, after having spent so long in the body of the Dark One, so physically intimidating and strong, being put back into the body of his former self was no easy feat. Even the limp he'd given himself when he fled from the Ogre Wars had returned to him. However, he still possessed magic beyond anyone else's understanding-and that made him a force to be reckoned with.

"I'd like a room." He'd stated simply. Staring directly into the eyes of the old woman behind the desk.

She had seen taken aback. While Rumplestiltskin had assumed it was because she was intimidated by him-as most people _were-_it was really because no one who came to town stayed longer than a few hours. They hadn't had an actual guest in years.

"Absolutely." She replied. "Can I get your name?"

This question had thrown him off. Names had power, and he certainly had no intention of giving anyone power over him. He'd had to think quickly.

"Gold. Mr. Gold." He'd said.

"Wonderful. And how long will you be staying with us Mr. Gold?"

By this point, Rumplestiltskin had noticed that a younger woman with long dark hair with streaks of red woven throughout it had slithered over toward the desk to scrutinize him. She was dressed in such a fashion that surely would have deemed her a whore or a vixen, had she been from the Enchanted Forest. He hoped sincerely that not all young ladies in this world dressed in such a manner. It was quite shocking to him and very ill becoming.

"Indefinitely." He'd stated simply.

Both women's eyes widened in shock. This _was _very unusual for Storybrooke indeed.

"Certainly." The old woman replied as she handed him a long silver key. "Your room is upstairs, last door on your right."

"What brings you to Storybrooke Mr. Gold?" The younger woman asked innocently.

Turning his gaze toward her, Rumplestiltskin fixed her with a cold stare.

"Well, that really isn't any of _your _concern now is it dearie?" He barked rudely.

At the comment, he could see the older woman's eyes narrow and dislike toward him begin to set in.

Paying no heed to either of them, Rumplestiltskin made his way up the stairs and into his room. Locking the door securely behind him.

* * *

"There's something about that man I don't trust." Granny Lucas said to her Granddaughter Ruby after they heard Mr. Gold close his door upstairs.

"He's rude." Ruby replied dryly. "Everything about him screams ass-"

"Ruby!" Granny shouted, interrupting her. "Watch your language! But you're right. He _was _rude. But there's something else about him-I can't put my finger on it, but I don't like it."

"Whatever. I need to go find Belle and tell her about this." Ruby said as she raced out the door and made her way down Main Street to find Belle.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin stared out the small window of his room and looked out upon the town. This town may be small, but this _world _was not. Baelfire could be anywhere.

Reaching this land was only the beginning of a very large hurdle Rumplestiltskin would have to overcome if he ever hoped to find Bae.

He needed more information. He needed to learn more about this land.

With a heavy sigh, Rumplestiltskin threw on the suit jacket he'd conjured for himself and reached for the cane he'd also conjured once he'd discovered his limp had returned.

Making his way down the stairs and out of the Inn, Rumplestiltskin headed slowly down the street in search of the town library.

* * *

"I just can't get over it. _No one _talks to me like that. Except maybe Granny sometimes-but that's different, she's _family_. Who does he think he is?" Ruby complained to Belle about Mr. Gold as the two of them walked toward the library.

Belle was the town librarian. She'd gotten the job not long after she'd graduated from high school. It was the perfect fit really. Belle loved books more than anything. She loved the escape they provided. They took her to worlds of magic and wonder and away from the cruel reality she lived in. The fact that the job also allowed her to live above the library was just another added perk-and major factor as to why Belle had so eagerly accepted the position in the first place.

Belle had not had an easy life. Far from it. He mother had died when she was eight years old, leaving her to be raised solely by her father Moe.

Up until the death of Belle's mother, Moe had been a great father. Very caring and loving to both Belle and her mother. And everyone in town adored him as well. But when Belle's mother died, that all changed.

He'd started to drink excessively, so much so that he would neglect Belle entirely-sometimes for days at a time. He was drowning in a sea of grief, and even now, Belle was convinced that he'd never resurfaced.

The more that he drank, the more distant he'd became. Every time Belle had begged him to stop, crying and pleading that she missed her father and that she'd already lost her mother-and that she didn't want to lose him to, Moe would only ignore her or threaten her.

It took Belle nearly two years before she told someone what was going on. She'd gone to see Mayor Mills one day after school. She figured that if anyone in town could help her father, it would be the woman who was in charge of the entire town.

However, the Mayor had not believed her. She'd merely sat down with Belle and told her that it was not good for little girls to make up stories. She'd said she understood that Belle missed her mother-but making things up just to get attention was wrong and that she should be ashamed of herself for doing so.

She'd acted as though Belle was crazy. And, at only ten years old, Belle could not deny that Mayor Mills had made her feel like maybe, she really was.

After that day, Belle did not speak to anyone about her father until she was nearly sixteen. She'd gotten through the rest of her childhood and half of her adolescence by going straight from school and then to the library. She would not return home until it was dark. By that point, her father was nearly always passed out drunk and Belle could slip easily into the house without him noticing.

As the years had gone on, people in town _had _started to notice that something was off in the French household, but no one dared to say anything. And truthfully, by that point, Belle had preferred it that way. She may had grown to resent her father, but she still loved him, and she still remembered the man he used to be _before _her mother had passed, and she preferred that everyone else in town remember that version of him instead of the man he'd turned into.

By the time Belle turned sixteen, she and Ruby Lucas had become best friends. The two of them had met on their first day of high school and, despite the fact that they were two polar opposites, they had clicked immediately.

After a while, Ruby started to question why Belle never had anyone over to her house, and why she spent _so _much time in the library after school.

It had taken a lot of pestering on Ruby's end before Belle finally creaked and told her the truth.

And it had been the best decision Belle had ever made.

Once Ruby had been let in on Belle's secret, the two of them had gone to Granny together and told her about what was happening. Belle had moved in with them almost immediately after that and spent the next two years under their roof-surrounded by people who cared about her and wanted what was best for her.

In a way, Granny and Ruby, along with all of Belle's other close friends in town, were the family she'd gone so long without.

* * *

"I just...ugh. Belle, I swear. The next time I see that man I am going to give him a piece of my mind." Ruby continued ranting.

Belle laughed aloud at her friend as the two of them reached the library and Belle pulled the key out of her pocket and unlocked the doors.

"Maybe he was just tired?" Belle rationalized. "He didn't say where he was coming from right? Maybe he had a long journey and was just in a bad mood or something."

"I don't care if he was coming all the way from Scotland." Ruby spat. "Granny's right, there's something off about him."

Belle began tidying up the circulation desk as she listened to Ruby continue.

"And seriously, what's an old man doing traveling alone. What, did he murder his wife or something?"

"Well, that's a little presumptuous now, wouldn't you say?"

Belle and Ruby both jumped at the sound of the voice. Turning their attention towards the library entryway, they were met with a fierce gaze, from none other, than Mr. Gold.

**Ooh! Belle and Rumple are about to meet! :) **

**Thank you for all of your reviews on the first chapter! It really means a lot! Please review and let me know what you think! :) Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Belle's eyes were fixated on the stranger before her. She knew instantly, based on the scowl that had formed on Ruby's face, that this was the man-the 'Mr. Gold' Ruby had been telling her about.

"How nice to see you again _Mr. Gold._" Ruby said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow at the scantily clad woman. Already he felt an immediate distaste towards her.

"I assure you the feeling is _far _from mutual." He retorted snidely.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at him with burning hatred.

Sensing that things could escalate very quickly, for Belle could tell that this Mr. Gold had equally as bad a temper as Ruby, she walked around from the desk and approached him.

"You must be Mr. Gold." Belle said, smiling brightly as she tried to calm the waters, holding her hand out towards him. "I'm Belle French, and this is Ruby Lucas."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin, who had been focused on the woman who had so eloquently insulted him (not that she was all that far off in her assumption.) had failed to notice the other woman standing behind and further away from her.

At her greeting, he turned his head and met her gaze.

Out of the hundreds of years he had lived. Out of the countless realms and lands he had visited. He had never seen a woman as beautiful as the one that stood before him.

She had dark brown hair that cascaded down past her shoulders in gentle but subtle waves. Her skin was a soft and milky white colour-except around her cheeks, which seemed to have a slight rosy glow. And her eyes, Rumplestiltskin could easily spend a lifetime lost in them. They were a crystalline blue, deep and bright like the ocean.

She was exquisite.

Extending his hand to meet hers, he gently shook it before immediately jerking it away from her. Just the feeling of her bare skin against his own sent a strange tingling sensation all throughout his body.

Had this been a land with magic, Rumplestiltskin would immediately have assumed that she was a Siren-a magical creature sent to lure sailors to their death-but alas, this was a land without magic. The aura of magic that seemed to surround this woman was not so easily explainable to him.

"You would be correct." He answered, keeping his face as blank a slate as he could manage as he stared at her.

"Well, welcome to Storybrooke." Belle said, her voice filled with kindness and enthusiasm. "Was there something you were looking for?"

"Yes. _Obviously. _I wouldn't waste my time here if I wasn't _dearie." _Rumplestiltskin snapped. He refused to let anyone, especially some woman who he knew nothing about, distract him from what he had set out to do.

Belle was slightly taken aback by his tone. Refusing to let him get to her, she replied with an even larger and sweeter smile.

"Well, was there anything I could help you find?"

"No." He stated simply. "I am _perfectly _capable at finding what I need."

With that, he stalked away from the two women and towards the aisles of books. As he walked down an aisle, he could practically feel their gazes burning into the back of his head as he stalked further away from them.

* * *

Belle stared at Mr. Gold as he walked away from the two of them. She felt a strange feeling coursing through her upon his touch and his _less than kind _words. It made her squirm-and in one of the worst ways.

It was not as though Belle was so naive or so shallow as to believe that everyone she met would like her upon meeting her. She wasn't a child. She knew the world didn't work that way. But, there was something about the way that Mr. Gold had so gently touched her hand. It had only been for a second-but, it had felt…_nice. _Her hand seemed to fit quite perfectly within his, and Belle couldn't deny the sting of rejection she had felt when he had addressed her so harshly.

"Do you _see _what I mean?!" Ruby whispered into Belle's ear. "He's an ass!"

Belle bit her lip subconsciously. Despite his less than stellar first impression, Belle was not so sure that Ruby was entirely right about him.

Belle had always had a sense about people. She could never explain it, but she always seemed able to tell who people _truly _were. She had always been able to peel off the masks and unravel the facades that so many people often put up. Whatever their reason for doing it, Belle had always been able to see through it all and find the person- the _real _person hiding underneath.

For whatever reason, Belle suspected that this Mr. Gold was no different.

"I don't know Ruby. Maybe he's just had a bad day or something." Belle replied meekly, looking innocently back at her friend.

_Or maybe he's all alone. _Belle thought to herself sadly as she stared down towards the long aisle of books.

Ruby rolled her eyes expectantly.

"Only you Belle. Only you would take pity on a complete jerk."

Belle shook her head at Ruby.

"I'm serious Ruby. I think there's something more to him."

"Whatever. I need to get back to the diner and help Granny. Are you going to come over later and have dinner?"

"For sure. I'll see you tonight."

As Ruby made her way to leave, she turned back to Belle.

"Are you _sure _you'll be okay in here alone with him?" Ruby asked, her voice filled with honest concern for her friend.

Belle smiled at Ruby.

"Of course I will be! He's not a monster or anything." Belle whispered, scanning the nearby aisles to make sure that he wasn't anywhere too close.

"Don't be so sure Belle." Ruby replied seriously.

Belle grinned at Ruby's concern.

"Goodbye Ruby. I'll see you tonight." Belle said, playfully pushing Ruby towards the door.

Once Ruby left and the library doors swung shut, Belle became very aware that she was all alone with Mr. Gold.

The only thing she could hear was the frantic rustling of pages before a large slamming sound made her jump.

Rushing towards the noise, Belle made her way down the library aisle towards Mr. Gold.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin easily found his way to the Geography section. He had to give that librarian credit-her organizational skill were impeccable. It had taken him only a few minutes to find exactly what he was looking for.

Flipping through the Atlas, Rumplestiltskin tried to assess just how large this world was, and how much land he would have to cover if he ever hoped of finding Bae.

It did not take him long to realize that this world was far larger than he had ever anticipated. And not only that, it was larger than any other land he had ever come across.

There were oceans. Many of them. And rivers and seas. The land seemed to go on forever-and each place he looked at was graced with a name more foreign to him then the next.

He knew that finding Bae was not going to be easy. He knew that the journey was far from over when he had _finally _found his way here. But he had not expected that it was going to be this complicated, nor this challenging.

Unable to control his anger, Rumplestiltskin threw the large book against the wall, sending it tumbling onto the ground. The sound seemed to echo off of all four of the library walls.

Slamming his fist hard against the shelf, sending a few more books tumbling down, he tried to control his erratic breathing. He was livid.

As he tried to compose himself, he could hear the sound of shoes clacking against the tiled floor, coming closer and closer to him.

* * *

"Mr. Gold?" Belle asked urgently as she found him slumped against one of the shelves in the Geography section. "Are you alright?"

Rumplestiltskin stared back at the beautiful librarian.

_Why is she pretending to care? Does she really think me so stupid as to believe that someone as beautiful as her would give a damn about someone like me? _He thought to himself.

His mouth turning upward into a gruesome smirk, Rumplestiltskin replied.

"Don't act as those you care dearie. Lies are not very becoming on a young lady."

Belle's eyes widened in shock and anger. Opening her mouth to reply, Rumplestiltskin cut her off.

"And I was merely expressing my distaste toward your menial selection of literature. That information? Absolutely useless." He said bitterly, his tone filled with a bite as he gestured towards the disheveled book lying half-hazzardly against the wall.

Belle's eyes flashed with anger at the sight of the book. Walking quickly towards it and picking it up, gently stroking the spine as she tried to asses how much damage had been done to it, she turned on her heel and fixed Mr. Gold with a withering stare.

"Mr. Gold. I don't know what I've possibly done to warrant this kind of treatment from you, but I must tell you. I do not appreciate it. You can snap at me, you can be rude to me. But you will _not _insult my character or intentions, nor will you damage anymore of these books." Belle snapped.

Rumplestiltskin started back at Belle with a mixture of amazement and amusement.

_She really has no idea who she's talking to. _Rumplestiltskin thought in fascination. No one had ever spoken to him in such a manner. No one ever dared challenge him or address him in such a confident matter.

This woman. This _Belle. _Was certainly interesting-he couldn't deny that.

Reaching for his cane, Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle once more before he stalked away and out of the library.

"Rest assured dearie. You won't be seeing me again."

Even as he said it, he knew he was lying. He needed to find more information. He needed to grasp a better understanding of this world-and it seemed like this would be the place in which to do that.

He needed help.

And, for whatever reason, he couldn't help but feel like the person whose help he would need was that of Ms. French.

Yes. He would certainly be seeing Belle again.

And soon.

**And they finally meet! Though not on the greatest terms...Expect a sweet little moment between our favourite couple in the next chapter. The seeds are being planted...:) Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed by slowly for Belle. It wasn't as if she didn't have plenty of work to get done-she did, but she found herself utterly distracted. Distracted by her thoughts of the one and only visitor she'd had in the library today.

Mr. Gold.

Half of her was still bitter and angry with him, but the other half of her was filled with guilt.

She felt guilty about how she'd treated him. About what she'd said to him. She knew that it had been more than fair-considering how rudely he'd treated her _and _Ruby. But she couldn't help it. Her heart always won out in the end, and right now it was telling her that she should go find him and apologize.

"Ugh." Belle moaned in frustration. _Why did I have to be so rude? _She thought glumly to herself.

She looked up at the clock.

4:58. Close enough to closing time.

Forcing herself out of her desk, Belle grabbed her coat and wrapped it around herself as she headed out the library doors, locking it behind her.

She was headed to Granny's to meet Ruby for dinner.

And to apologize to Mr. Gold.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin stared absentmindedly at the ceiling, as he lay motionless atop his bed.

God he detested this place. There was so much that was so unfamiliar to him. So many odd noises that disturbed him-but appeared to be completely natural to everyone else.

If anything, it was the _noise _that bothered him so. After having spent years alone in the Dark Castle, and years before that on the outskirts of the village in a tiny cottage with Bae-he was not used to such interruption.

The bellow of voices from the diner below, horns from the odd carriages that drove down the streets, tree branches tapping against the window pane-it was all giving him a fearsome headache.

He was frustrated. He was grumpy. But it wasn't _really _the nose that was bothering him so much as it was the odd feelings he'd been experiencing since his interaction with the librarian.

Belle. It was quite a fitting name for her really. For she was beautiful-that was undeniable. But there was something about her that was so very…_different _from anyone else he had ever met before-and he couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

The Dark One did not often feel remorse-in fact it was unheard of, but he _did _feel remorseful. He wished he hadn't spoken to her like he had. He was no fool; he knew he needed help-and that she was the one who would be able to give him what he needed.

_Why did I have to be so rude_? He thought to himself. Completely unaware that, at the same moment, Belle was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Belle couldn't help but smile as she entered the diner. This place was just as much a home to her as the apartment over the library was. It was so warm and comforting and _welcoming. _

"Hey Belle!" Ruby waved at her as she breezed past her with a pot of coffee in her hand. "Go on over to the counter, I'll be there in a minute!"

Belle made her way over to the counter, waving hello to other friends as she passed. Once she took her seat, she scanned the diner for any sign of Mr. Gold. She knew he was staying here, and that meant she had a pretty good chance of seeing him down here.

"Hey! Sorry, we're swamped!" Ruby said as she whipped behind the counter and began pouring glasses of iced tea, pushing one in Belle's direction as she did so. "Seriously, the afternoon's been _nuts! _OMG. How was your afternoon with Gold?"

Belle felt another pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach at the mention of his name.

"Well, actually, it wasn't that great." Belle started to speak.

Ruby slammed down the pitcher of iced tea and looked Belle directly in the eye.

"What did he do? I'll kill him." Ruby stated defensively.

"Ruby! He didn't do anything! We just-got off on the wrong foot, that's all." Belle replied, fiddling with her hands.

Ruby raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Belle.

"I can tell you're lying Belle. What happened? He came storming through here earlier and looked _pissed." _

Belle looked up at Ruby, her eyes widening. _I hope I didn't upset him too much. _Belle thought desperately to herself.

Ruby stared at Belle for a few more seconds before finally caving.

"Okay, well-whatever happened. I hope you gave that jerk what he deserved." Ruby said simply. "Do you know what you want? I can probably get Granny to put your order ahead of some of the others so you won't have to wait here forever."

"Um…No. Not yet. I'm actually just going to go freshen up first. I'll be right back." Belle lied as she stood up from the stool, leaving her jacket draped over it as she did so.

"Alright." Ruby replied as she walked out from behind the counter, her hands full with glasses of iced tea and water.

Belle walked towards the restroom, and then, checking to make sure no one was watching her, turned to the right and headed up the stairs to the guestrooms.

She needed to apologize to Mr. Gold. And now was as good a time as any.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin subconsciously and slowly stirred his cup of tea. He had conjured a simple white tea-set with blue detailing and prepared himself a cup with the small kettle he had found stored in one of the cupboards of his room. When in such a foul mood as this, it felt soothing to have a simple comfort that reminded him so much of home.

But, just as soon as he had calmed himself, he was disturbed from his reverie by the sound of soft knocking on his door.

_What now. _He thought, snarling to himself.

Getting up with far more difficulty then he was accustomed to, he limped his way over to the door-completely forgetting his cane that was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room-and opened the door.

* * *

Belle jumped back slightly as the door whipped open to reveal Mr. Gold. She hadn't expected him to be so quick-considering his injured leg.

What surprised Belle most though was that, the scowl that had been present on his face when he'd initially opened the door seemed to fade away into a completely different and unexplainable expression once he had registered that it was _her _standing outside of his doorway.

"Ms. French." He stated. "This is certainly unexpected."

Belle felt her cheeks redden at his words.

"Um, I know, and I'm sorry just to barge in like this but-" Belle stuttered, as she self-consciously fiddled with her hair as she spoke. "I just-I wanted to apologize for this afternoon. My behavior was unacceptable. I should not have spoken to you the way I did, nor should I have judged you-and, I'm sorry."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin stared at her with complete shock. No one had _ever _apologized to him. No one ever showed remorse or regret for how they'd treated him. And what was more perplexing was that-it was completely unnecessary for her to do so. She had _hardly _done anything wrong. If anything, she had been far to kind in her address of him after his behavior earlier that day.

"That." Rumplestiltskin paused as he tried to collect himself. "Is completely unnecessary Ms. French-"

Belle interrupted him.

"Yes. Yes it is necessary. I don't even know you-and it is highly improper to treat a stranger with such brutality as I did."

Rumplestiltskin found himself stunned once again. The way she spoke, it was far more eloquent and lovely than the way that others he had heard in this world speak. It was as though she didn't really belong here.

But what he found most amusing was that she was _disagreeing _with him. Another thing that most people were often wise enough _never _to do.

"Ms. French." He said. "If anyone should be apologizing-it should be me. I was careless and I was cruel. And _I _am sorry for that."

It was an odd feeling. _Apologizing. _He hadn't apologized to _anyone _in a very, very long time. And yet, he found himself compelled to do so with Belle.

* * *

Belle looked at him with surprise. She hadn't been expecting an apology from him. If anything-she'd expected him to slam the door right in her face.

"I accept your apology." Belle said, a small smile spreading across her face. "I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot-Do you think we could start over?"

Rumplestiltskin felt the smallest ghost of a smile find its way across his face.

"I would like that." He said, his voice even as he tried his best to hide his feelings of elation towards that prospect.

Belle beamed at him.

"Good!" Belle smiled brightly. "And I'm sorry for disturbing you-I'll be going now."

"No wait." Rumplestiltskin said just as Belle had begun to walk away. "I uh-I actually had something I wanted to speak to you about. Would you come in for a few minutes?"

Belle hesitated slightly at the invitation. As much as her instincts told her that, despite his coarse exterior- she _could _trust him. The idea of being alone with him in a hotel room did not seem to be the wisest idea.

"Um. I don't think that-"

Realizing how horridly improper the situation appeared, Rumplestiltskin stumbled over his words, trying his best to recover.

"Oh Gods. No. I'm sorry, that-that's' not what I was referring to at all. I-I actually wanted to speak with you about some books and-we can leave the door open. Honestly-It was _not _my intention to imply-"

Belle found herself smirking playfully at his nervousness.

"Calm down. I believe you." She laughed sweetly. "I have a few minutes."

Rumplestiltskin nodded his head in response, his face burning as he gestured for her to enter in.

Belle walked into the room and took a seat at the desk chair that stood near the window, staring at him expectantly. She was eager to find out what he wanted to speak to her about. It wasn't often that she had someone who willingly wanted to talk to her about books.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Rumplestiltskin asked awkwardly as he walked towards the kettle.

"That would be lovely!" Belle nodded eagerly.

Grateful that he had something to do other than stare at the curious creature sitting in his room-he gracefully poured her a cup of tea and handed it to her-making sure that their fingers did not brush as he did so.

Sipping the drink slowly, Belle looked up at him.

"So…What did you want to talk about?" Belle asked shyly.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. She was so lovely, sitting daintily on the chair, sipping and blowing into her teacup. Her cheeks seemed to be a tinge more pink than usual as she spoke to him.

"Ah. Yes." He said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed that was furthest away from her. "I'm not from around here-as you might have guessed. And I'm planning a…a bit of a trip."

Belle perked up at the very subject of travel.

"Where are you planning to go?" Belle asked with eager curiosity.

"Ah-I'm not quite certain yet." He replied, choosing his words carefully. "That's why I was hoping to get your-assistance with the matter. I'm not sure where I want to go or where I should start-I just know I need to go _somewhere._"

Belle could sense immediately that there was more to his story and his _trip _then he was letting on. But she wouldn't push him. Not yet at least. And she couldn't deny the strange thrill of excitement she felt at the prospect of spending more time with Mr. Gold.

"I would be happy to help you-in anyway that I can. I've got to be honest-I haven't really traveled much, but I would love to help you!"

Rumplestiltskin found himself fighting off the smile that was threatening to spread across his face. He hadn't anticipated that she would be so agreeable. It seemed like she actually _wanted _to help him. He hadn't even had a chance to offer her anything in return.

"Wonderful." He said pleasantly. "Would it be too bothersome if I were to come to the library tomorrow? I'd like to get started as soon as possible."

"Tomorrow would be just fine!" Belle replied, standing up excitedly and accidently knocking the teacup off of the desk and sending it crashing down onto the floor.

"Oh!" Belle squeaked. Dropping down to the ground on her knees to pick up the cup. "I'm-I'm so sorry. It. It's chipped."

Belle held the cup up towards him hesitantly; bracing herself for the reprimand she was sure to face as a result of her clumsiness.

Rumplestiltskin stared down at her, his eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"Well it's just a cup." He said simply, waving his hand to dismiss the incident all together.

Belle stared at him with surprise. She had expected him to throw her out of the room, to curse at her and yell at her. But none of that had happened.

Smiling shyly, Belle avoided his gaze as she rose from the floor and placed the cup back on the desk. Walking slowly towards the door and past Mr. Gold, Belle turned to him.

"Thank you." Belle said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Rumplestiltskin said in reply as he rose to escort her out.

Shutting the door quietly behind him once Belle was out of sight, Rumplestiltskin leaned against it and breathed a shaky breath.

He was nervous. But-more importantly-

He was actually looking _forward _to seeing her tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle had left Mr. Gold's hotel room feeling elated. She _knew _that there was more to him-that he was not the rude and abrasive man that her first encounter with him had lead her to believe.

When she'd returned to the diner, she'd done her best to convince Ruby that she had gotten sick while in the bathroom and that she thought it would be best if she went home.

Belle could tell right away that Ruby hadn't bought it-though Belle was fairly certain that she _hadn't _seen her make her way upstairs to Mr. Gold's room either. Of course she hated lying to her best friend-but she'd wanted to go home almost immediately after saying goodbye to Mr. Gold. She wanted time alone to herself out-to figure out what possible reason there could be as to _why _she found herself so looking forward to seeing him at the library tomorrow.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin was up before the sun rose-a habit of his former self-and one that even hundreds of years as the Dark One, he'd been unable to break.

He was filled with anxiety. Even though he knew he had a long way to go-everyday spent here was only one day closer to finding and reuniting with Baelfire. And he found himself overcome with nerves at the prospect of seeing Belle today.

After tossing and turning for a few more minutes, he quickly realized that possibility of anymore sleep was hopeless. Getting up, he reached for his cane and made his way towards the bathroom and began readying himself for the day. A quick glance at the strange device on his beside table that appeared to keep track of the time of the day told him that it was only a little past 5:00am. He knew the library didn't even open until 9:00. He still had four more hours before he would see Belle.

That alone-short enough of a wait as it was, he was sure-would feel like an eternity.

* * *

Belle woke up the same time she always did-right around 5:00am. Although the library didn't even open until 9:00, Belle enjoyed being awake and alive during the early hours of the morning. Truthfully, she just loved mornings. They symbolized the start of a new day-and a new day meant anything could happen. She also liked the feeling of tranquility that overtook her every time she looked out her tiny apartment window and saw that the darkened streets of Storybrooke were empty. It was like a different place-early in the morning before the sun rose. It was quiet and peaceful-and not quite yet alive.

Sliding out of bed, Belle began to prepare herself for the day. Walking over to her small closet-she surveyed her wardrobe closely.

Belle was a modest girl at best. She didn't have the boldness that Ruby had when it came to clothes-she was much shyer when it came to her appearance. She kept it simple. Knee lengths skirts and tights, cardigans, looser fitting jeans, old baggy t-shirts for sleeping-nothing special. And Belle hardly ever gave any mind to her clothing or how she looked, but the knowledge that Mr. Gold would be coming to the library today sent a thrill down her spine. She wanted to make sure she looked good-or at the very least, presentable.

Although, she didn't have a clue why it mattered to her so much.

* * *

It took Rumplestiltskin much longer to ready himself for the day in this world then it did back in the Enchanted Forest. For one, back home he could care less about his appearance. He was the _Dark One. _The name alone frightened people and sent them running from him-how he looked to others was of no concern. Typically, he would magic himself into his silken shirts, and fine leathers-but here? It was different.

Here, he had to dress similar to how others around him did-and that was strange enough for him-having to adhere to society. He'd decided he would stick with the simple dark coloured suits and ties. When he had arrived in Storybrooke, he'd seen a redheaded man with a dog wearing a beige colored suit and Rumplestiltskin had decided that that was the look he would emulate-though with darker colours and pastels. His land or not-he was _still _the Dark One.

Bathing was the thing that had proven to be the most difficult. His injured leg was nearly immobile when left without any type of support-and that left simple tasks much more difficult. Of course he could easily use magic as he so often did in the Enchanted Forest-but he wanted to use his magic sparingly. Especially in a place that was so foreign and unknown to him. All magic came with a price-and he refused to pay a price for something so trivial.

In all honesty, he probably wouldn't have cared about how he looked so much if it wasn't _Belle _he was meeting in a few hours. He knew he was far from handsome-if anything, he was quite ugly. But _she _was beautiful, and he wanted to look impressive in her eyes.

Even with injury, it had only taken him about 45 minuses to clean and dress himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand sitting in the confines of this small room for three more hours, so, with an impatient sigh, he grabbed his cane and made his way out of the room, down the stairs and out the diner, and into the fresh air.

* * *

Belle slipped quietly out of the library and into the crisp early morning air. She loved taking walks around the town just before the sun was about to rise. She liked to see the sky change colour-the town lighten.

Even with her initial concern of what she would wear, it hadn't taken Belle long to get ready-only 45 minutes to an hour really. She had settled on one of her favourite dark blue dresses. It was modest-but very pretty. It fell just below her knees and she wore a light brown belt to cinch it in at the waist, adding a delicate and girly flow to the skirt.

Hugging her thick blue pea coat tightly around herself, Belle began her walk around the town. Even in early autumn, Maine still managed to be quite bitter and cold.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin walked as briskly around the town as his bad leg would allow. It was comforting seeing it this way-so quiet and unguarded. It made this strange world seem far less frightening and threatening.

Actually, at this time of the day, when the whole world seemed to be asleep-it actually seemed like quite a nice place. Peaceful even.

Sensing that his leg had already had enough-he really would need to make sure he walked enough to get it used to his weight-Rumplestiltskin made his way towards the docks that were a few feet up ahead.

Taking a seat on one of the nearby benches, he settled himself as he stared out at the large mass of water before him. As he looked forward, he couldn't see where the water ended and the land began again. It was wide open.

It was a reminder that this world was large.

It was a reminder that Bae could be anywhere.

* * *

Belle hurried her way over towards the docks. She loved watching the sunrise begin over the water-the way all of the colours would dance atop the waves. It was a simple thing really, but to Belle, it was beautiful.

Making her way over to the bench she usually sat at, Belle squealed in surprise when she saw that someone else was already sitting there.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Belle said earnestly. "I didn't expect anyone else to be here!"

Rumplestiltskin himself was startled out of his reverie by the sound of that familiar voice.

"Ms. French?" He said, looking up at her-surprised to see her awake so early.

"Mr. Gold!" Belle replied-equally as shocked that he was awake this early as she was. "What a surprise! I didn't expect to se you out and about so early!"

Unsure of how to respond, he said.

"Well…Here I am."

Belle giggled. "Indeed you are! Would you like some company?"

He doubted he would have been able to refuse her even if he'd wanted to-which he didn't. Sliding over to the furthest side of the bench, he gestured to the seat beside him.

"Please." He said, his face void of emotion, though inside-his heart had begun to race.

"Thank you." Belle said, smiling brightly at him as she took the seat beside him.

Though he had moved as far from her as he could, the bench was small-and he could feel the brush of Belle's arm against his own as she sat down next to him.

"So." Belle began. "What brings you out here so early?"

"Force of habit." He replied, not looking at her.

Belle nodded.

"I see." She paused. "It's lovely isn't it? Being awake before everyone else? Being aware. It's like being the most powerful person in the world."

Belle laughed at her own silly comment.

Rumplestiltskin smirked. _If only you knew… _

Sensing that he wasn't going to be much of a conversationalist, which Belle accepted considering the early hour, the two fell into amiable silence as they watched the sun begin to rise and the birds begin to sing.

* * *

The time seemed to pass by far more quickly than Belle had anticipated. Looking down at her watch, she was surprised to find that it was nearly 8:30am. She would need to head back to the library and prepare it to open.

It was funny really. Usually time passed by very slowly for Belle-unless she was reading a book. It wasn't as if she was bored or unhappy-time just seemed to drag-following the same routine and pattern as it did each and every other day. And yet, sitting here watching the sunrise in complete silence with Mr. Gild-a man she had just met, and a man she barely knew-time had flown by.

"Well, I have to be going." Belle said, breaking the silence. "I need to be back to open the library for 9:00am." She hesitated. "Would you like to come with me?"

Rumplestiltskin looked up at Belle. It was curious really, the effect she seemed to have on him. He found himself thinking it would be best-and safest- to stay far away from her, but found that what he _wanted _was to be near her.

"I suppose. I was planning on meeting you there today anyway." He said casually as he stood up from the bench and walked toward her.

Belle rolled her eyes playfully.

"Is that you way of saying 'yes, I would like to come with you?'" Belle teased.

Rumplestiltskin found himself fighting off a grin.

"Think whatever you'd like Ms. French." He replied, avoiding his gaze and walking past her.

Belle smirked.

"Good. I will." She joked, skipping past him. "And by the way, you can call me Belle- _Mr. Gold." _

This time-when he was sure that Belle couldn't see his face, he allowed himself to smile.

* * *

The two of them made it back to the library mostly in silence-but not without the occasional quip or comment from Belle and the awkward grunt from Rumplestiltskin.

Belle allowed him to come in while she opened the blinds and unlocked the doors and windows.

Feeling unsure whether or not to help her, Rumplestiltskin made his way over to a table in the back of the library-picking up a few books from the Geography section as he did so.

Opening them all up before him, he began his study of this World.

* * *

After Belle finished the process of opening up the library, she went over to where Mr. Gold had situated himself.

"I see you've already found some good books to start with." Belle said, smiling at him again.

_Why does she __always __smile at me? _Rumplestiltskin thought to himself.

"My friend Mary Margaret is bringing her fourth grade class here at 10:00am for a story hour." Belle continued. "After that, it'll probably be pretty quiet in here-so I can give you my full attention. But I do close up a little early on Friday's. I have-um-an obligation."

As Rumplestiltskin listened to her, he didn't even allow himself to think of what her _obligation _might be. Though he couldn't understand it, he didn't want to even allow himself to think of the possibility that she might be meeting someone-like a lover.

"That's fine." Rumplestiltskin replied with a curt nod before returning his attention back to his books.

* * *

The next hour passed by quickly, and when 10:00am rolled around, and dozens of children began storming into the library-all rushing toward the furthest corner from him into the children's section-he found it impossible to concentrate.

Normally, he would never allow for this type of disturbance-but he'd always had a soft spot for children-even before Bae. And now, seeing children both a beautiful and painful reminder of what he'd had-and what he'd lost.

"Everyone! Quiet please!" A woman with short black hair and a friendly face shouted. "Belle is going to read you a story-and I need you all to behave."

Though Rumplestiltskin tried not to stare-he couldn't help it. Watching Belle interact with the children was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever laid eyes on. She was so friendly and warm. She seemed to love them all as if they were own.

It was strange for him-to see someone act that way. After Milah had so casually abandoned him and Baelfire-it was both foreign and refreshing to see a woman care for others, and without any obligation to do so.

As Belle began to read aloud, Rumplestiltskin found himself completely absorbed by her voice. He wasn't even sure he knew what she was saying-the words were a blur to him-but the sound of her voice was so soothing and mesmerizing, he found himself powerless to look away.

* * *

"_And they all lived, happily ever after." _Belle closed the book as she read the last few words.

"Belle!" A little girl named Grace called, waving her hand in the air rapidly. "Do you think we'll find our happily ever after one day?"

Belle smiled warmly at her.

"Of course you will. You all will." Belle said with confidence.

A little boy named Henry waved his hand in the air.

"Have you found your happy ever after Belle?" He asked innocently.

The little boy's question had caught Rumplestiltskin's attention-for he had stopped listening after Belle had finished the reading. He wanted to know the answer. _Did she have her happily ever after? _

Belle paused, but only for a moment.

"I'm still looking Henry." She said. "But I'll find it."

Her answer left Rumplestiltskin feeling both joyful and saddened. He hoped Belle was happy. Of course-he didn't know her, but for whatever reason-he wanted her to be happy.

But, at the same time, if she hadn't found her happily ever after-_yet, _that probably meant she hadn't found her Prince Charming.

And that prospect made Rumplestiltskin feel _very _relieved.

* * *

Belle said goodbye to Mary Margaret as she lead the children out of the library and back towards the school. Smiling as she waved goodbye, Belle made her way back over to Mr. Gold.

"Sorry if they were a little loud. They always get a little excited on Friday's-what with the weekend so close and all." Belle said as she slid into the chair across from him.

"It's fine." Rumplestiltskin said, giving her a quick glance before returning back to the book.

"What are you reading about?" Belle asked curiously.

"Somewhere called, Manhattan. It's an island? Seems like a promising place." He said curtly.

Belle beamed at his words.

"Oh! Manhattan is wonderful! I mean, I've never been there myself but-I've always wanted to go-and I've seen _so _many movies and pictures of it! Actually-" Belle gushed, quickly rising from the table and towards the ladder she used to reach the higher shelves. "I know a book that would be perfect for you!"

Belle dragged the ladder over to the set of shelves that were nearest to their table, and slowly began to climb to the top of it.

Rumplestiltskin rose from his seat on instinct and walked closer towards Belle. The ladder looked old-ten years at best, and he didn't like the idea of her standing atop it.

"Oh I know it's somewhere up here." Belle muttered to herself as she shuffled book after book to the side in her search.

"Be careful." Rumplestiltskin cautioned. _Where did that come from? _He thought to himself.

"Oh I do this _all _the time." Belle said, brushing his words off. "Ah! Here it is!"

Belle grasped the thick book with one hand, but the weight of it was enough to throw her off balance. Before she had a chance to steady herself, she found herself toppling off of the ladder and down to the ground.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin would have tried to catch her-and he probably would have succeeded had it not been for his bad leg. But before he had a chance to register what was even happening, he found himself laying flat on his back on the ground, with Belle directly on top of him.

"Oh my gosh!" Belle cried, crawling off of him as fast as she could. "I'm so, so sorry! Are you alright?"

Rumplestiltskin was still in too much shock to move, he hadn't been that close to-well, _anyone, _in hundreds of years.

Shaking himself out of it, he replied:

"I'm fine." He grunted, slowly easing himself back up. "Are-are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Belle said, still sitting on the floor beside him. "A little embarrassed, but I'm fine. Is your leg okay?"

"it can't get any worse than it already is." He replied simply, shooting her the slightest of smiles to try and put her mind at ease.

Belle blushed.

"Here, let me help you." She said, reaching for his hand and helping him to his feet.

As the two of them stood, Belle's foot hit the book that had fallen down with her, and she began to slide back down to the ground. Gripping her arms, Rumplestiltskin steadied her.

"Thank you." Belle replied, her face entirely red.

"No matter." He replied awkwardly, releasing his hold on her as soon as he was sure she was steady.

The two of them stood next to one another awkwardly for a few more moments.

"Well, I guess we'd better get started on planning your trip!" Belle said shyly, walking towards the table.

"Indeed." Rumplestiltskin replied as he stared at Belle's back as she walked away from him.

* * *

The afternoon was far less eventful than the morning had been. Mostly, Belle would work and answer any questions that Mr. Gold had about Manhattan-or any other place for that matter.

It was nice actually, having someone there throughout the day. The library was not a busy spot in Storybrooke-and Belle often got lonely sitting there alone all day. It was comforting having someone else there with her.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin took note of the time as he stared up at the small clock that was above Belle's desk.

"It appears I should be going." He said as he gathered his belongings and put on his jacket. "I'd hate for you to miss your…_obligation. _Thank you for your help Ms. French. It's much appreciated."

Belle hadn't even realized what time it was until he'd mentioned it.

"Oh you're very welcome Mr. Gold." She said. "If you just wait a moment-I'll walk you out."

Belle hurried as she put on her jacket and grabbed her keys, leading them out of the library.

"Would the same time be reasonable for tomorrow?" Rumplestiltskin asked once Belle had finished locking the door.

"Oh, actually. The library is closed on the weekends." Belle replied.

"Ah. I see." He said evenly. "Well, I suppose I'll see you Monday Ms. French."

She couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment in his eyes, nor could she deny her own feeling of disappointment at the prospect of having to wait two more days before she would see him again.

As he turned away from her, Belle said.

"But-if you'd like." Belle said. "I'd be happy to show you around town. Somehow, I get the feeling you haven't gotten out much since you've arrived."

Mr. Gold turned towards her in surprise.

"I don't want to trouble you." He said.

"It wouldn't be any trouble! I want to! Please?" Belle said, her eyes hopeful.

_Does she, __want __to spend time with me? _Rumplestiltskin asked himself, confused.

"Well-if you insist-" He began.

"I do!" Belle said eagerly. "I'll meet you at Granny's tomorrow! How does 9:00am sound?"

"That's fine." Rumplestiltskin said before turning away from her and walking down the street.

Once again, he found himself smiling.

* * *

Belle arrived at Storybrooke hospital the same time she always did every Friday afternoon. It wasn't her favourite place to be-she didn't have good memories of it.

She'd spent some time in the psychiatric ward-though she'd tried her best to block that part of her life out, and returning to it always made her feel uncomfortable. But, she'd made a promise to someone that she would always come visit-and Belle always kept her promises.

After checking in, Belle walked down the long hallway towards room 104. It was truly disgusting the condition they kept this part of the hospital in. Belle had tried on countless occasions to get the Mayor to do something about it-but it was not on her list of _priorities, _as she had put it.

Using the key card she'd been issued at the front desk to get into the room, Belle opened the door and smiled at the boy inside.

"Hi Bae!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot! I'd like to apologize in advance for this chapter, I've been sick and just didn't have the energy to comb through it for grammatical errors, but I hope you enjoy it! :) **

* * *

Belle's eyes brightened at the sight of Bae's smile as she walked into his room. Although she came to see him every Friday afternoon during visiting hours, it was nice to know that he appreciated her coming to see him so much.

Bae did not get many visitors. In fact, Belle was his _only _visitor. Apart from the Doctor's and Psychologists who made their rounds and proceeded with regular treatments to all of the patients-Bae was alone.

In fact, it was Bae himself that helped Belle feel more content about her _own _time spent in the psychiatric ward.

* * *

Belle had checked herself in, much to the dismay of her friends, not long after her high school graduation. It was ironic really, that at one of the happiest points in her life, she felt more lost and alone then she ever had before. Back then, she couldn't really explain _why _she felt like she needed help-and she still really couldn't now.

When she thought hard about it, and that was something she _rarely _did-she accredited it to the fact that at the time, everything in her life was changing-and yet, also standing still. High school was over. The stability of knowing where she was going everyday and what she had to do was gone. The world was open to her, and she wasn't ready for it.

Back then, she'd also be lying if she said she _hadn't _felt like a burden for Granny and Ruby. (Though Belle had never and _would _never tell them that.) While they'd taken her in with open arms and allowed her to stay with them for about two years, Belle had still felt guilty. She wasn't naive, she knew that another mouth to feed meant spending more money that they didn't have. She knew that her being there caused them to struggle. And though she knew if she ever voiced that they would simply brush it off to the side, and tell her not to be so silly, she'd never gotten over the guilt.

The night after graduation, Belle had found herself sitting in her room at Granny's, wondering what she would do now. She knew she had options, she knew there were opportunities out there for her, but in that moment, none of that seemed to matter.

She had lost it. It was like a switch in her brain had been turned on and she just started to scream and cry. Crying over everything she didn't-and would never have. Screaming into nothing and yet hoping that someone would listen. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt like she was on the brink of drowning and gasping for air and yet she was above water. And the thing that had frightened her most was that she couldn't understand _why. _Why she felt the way she did. Why she felt so trapped. Why she felt so alone.

She knew she should be happy, but she wasn't.

A few days after that, she'd gone to see her friend, the local psychologist, Archie Hopper. She'd explained to him the feelings that had been festering inside of her for a long time. She explained everything to him-well at least, as much as she _could _explain.

It had been Belle's idea to spend some time in the hospital. Once she'd voiced that to Archie, he didn't object, merely told her that when she felt ready to leave, she could.

Belle had never been too proud to ask for help. Had never been too arrogant to admit when she needed it. So she did what she had to do, and checked herself into the hospital near the end of June.

Many of her friends, particularly Ruby, couldn't understand what was wrong or why she was doing it. They told her that if she needed someone to talk to that they would be there for her. All of that was true, and Belle knew it. But, for whatever reason, she knew it wasn't what she needed.

At first, it had been eerie and frightening. She'd wondered if she'd made a mistake. She was in a place that was so close to her home, and yet, she'd never felt so far away in her entire life.

But eventually, after a few weeks had passed by, she'd began to take comfort in her solace. She liked having the time to be alone and collect herself, to _think. _But it was meeting Bae that returned the happiness to Belle's life that she'd felt she'd been missing.

She had been walking down the hallway, for she was one of the few who weren't confined to their rooms, when she'd heard a voice. A much _younger _sounding voice-and that piqued Belle's curiosity. As she followed the sound, she became more and more certain that the speaker could not be older than 13 or 14-and that too surprised her. She didn't think children were admitted to this part of the hospital-and even if they were, she certainly hadn't known that any were here.

Once she'd reached the room where the voice was coming from, she was pleased to find that the door had been left slightly ajar, a sure sign that a nurse or attendant would be returning shortly, and that-whomever was in the room, was not a danger to anyone.

"How could you leave me Papa?" The voice spoke softly.

Recognizing that the child was in distress, Belle knocked softly on the door and gently pushed it open.

The boy's head jerked up. He seemed surprised to be staring at someone that didn't appear to be a Nurse or a Doctor.

"Hello." Belle said gently. "My name's Belle."

The boy looked hunted and unsure of her.

"Hi." The boy said slowly, surveying Belle suspiciously.

"Sorry to bother you." Belle replied. "I was just out for a little stroll and noticed that your door was open."

The boy continued to watch her, sizing her up.

"I just came here a few weeks ago, and I thought I'd say hello." Belle continued.

The boy seemed more at ease at her words.

"So you're not one of them. You're like me." He stated.

Belle tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"You're not a Doctor. You're like me."

Belle smiled softly.

"And how am I like you?"

"You're crazy." He replied, his voice even.

Belle flinched at his words. But not because he said them to her-but because he thought that of himself.

"I hardly think you're crazy." Belle said assuredly. "Neither am I."

"I know." The boy said, his voice wise. "I'm not crazy. You probably aren't either. But _they _seem to think we are."

Belle furrowed her eyebrows.

"Whose they?"

"The Doctors. You know, the people who are supposed to 'help' us. The people who are supposed to know what's best for us." The boy explained.

Belle paused, watching the boy closely. She didn't have the same disdain for the hospital staff-though that was because she wasn't forced to be here. She'd _chose _to be. Belle got the distinct impression that that was not the case for this boy.

"I don't think anybody thinks you're crazy." Belle said. And she meant it too. She's always had a sense about people, and she suspected that this boy was as sane as she was.

The boy scoffed before casting his gaze downward. Fiddling with his hands, he spoke softly.

"Yes they do. Everyone does. No one believes me."

Tentatively, wishing to comfort the boy, Belle treaded further into his room, taking a seat in the chair that stood across from his bed.

"Who I am. Where I'm from." He whispered.

Though Belle knew nothing about this boy, nor his past, she felt her heart ache for him. He looked so sad-so alone.

"Where are you from?" Belle asked, urging him to continue speaking.

The boy turned his gaze toward her.

"You wouldn't believe me." He stated.

"Try me." Belle challenged.

Looking into Belle's eyes, something convinced him that if anyone was going to believe his tale-it would be this woman.

"I'm not from here. I'm from a place called the Enchanted Forest. My father is Rumplestiltskin, but-but he left me. He abandoned me." He began, watching Belle closely as he spoke.

Belle stared at the boy, doing her best to keep her features neutral. Of course she'd heard of the Enchanted Forest, and of Rumplestiltskin-but only in children's books. She didn't say anything, willing him to go on.

"My father was once a good man. We were poor, but he loved me more than anything, and that was enough." He paused, his voice breaking. "At least-I thought he loved me. But then…he _changed. _He became cursed with magic that gave him powers. _Terrible _powers that made him do bad things."

Belle continued to listen to the boy as he spoke. Though she knew what he was saying was impossible, she couldn't help but feel as though there was some level of truth in his words.

"The curse got so bad-it was like he wasn't even my father anymore. He was more like a stranger. We made a deal, if I could find a way to get rid of the power, he would do it, and we would be a family again." The boy paused. "I found a way. The Blue Fairy gave me a magic bean that would open a portal that could take my father and I to a land without magic." The boys voice grew fonder at the memory. "But-on the night that we'd planned to leave. On the night that I opened up the portal, he backed out. He was a coward. I was sent through-and he wasn't."

Belle tried to rationalize in her mind what the boy was saying. Surely this story must be some sort of coping mechanism-some way to deal with the fact that he'd been abandoned by a parent.

"I ended up in a place called Neverland." The boy's eyes grew dark. "It was an awful place." He stopped. "I was there for-I don't even know how long. Time works differently there. When you're there, it's like the clock stops. And you _never _grow up. You don't age. I'm not even sure how old I _actually _am anymore." The boy huffed. "I've been 14 for a long time."

"Eventually, the Blue Fairy found me again. She could feel my pain. She gave me another magic bean-the _last _magic bean, and I ended up here." The boy looked at Belle. "I tried to tell people what had happened-but no one believed me. Neverland was a land without magic-but there, magic was a known thing. It was sparse-but it still existed to a point. Here? From what I see, magic doesn't exist at all. I've been here ever since."

Belle studied the boy closely. She knew that what he was saying wasn't true. It _couldn't _be. But something about the way the boy spoke-the sheer amount of passion in his voice, somehow put Belle into a strange state of contentment.

So what if what the boy was saying was all in his imagination? Belle wasn't sure she'd ever met someone who believed in something as strongly as this boy seemed to believe in his 'past.' It was amazing really-to see someone with so much faith in their own words.

Belle smiled, leaning closely toward him, she gently placed her hand atop of his.

"I believe you."

The boy studied her closely.

"You really do….Don't you?" He asked skeptically.

Belle nodded her head.

The boys face broke out into a huge smile.

"I didn't think anyone would ever listen. That anyone would _ever _believe me." He said, his eyes beaming. "My name is Baelfire. But-you can call me Bae."

"It's nice to meet you Bae."

"It's nice to meet you Belle."

* * *

After their first meeting, Belle visited Bae nearly everyday. They talked about everything. He shared stories about his land, and Belle told him about Storybrooke. They became friends very quickly.

Belle credited Bae greatly for the reason she recovered as quickly as she did. Something about getting to know someone who claimed to be so different from her-despite how similar they were-made Belle realize that she truly _wasn't _alone. And though she'd always known that, it was in getting to know Bae that she'd actually realized and accepted that knowledge herself.

Bae was a 14-year-old boy, with no family, no friends, and no real conception of reality, and yet-Belle found herself so able to relate to him.

Nearly a month and a half after meeting him, Belle had felt better then she'd had in a long time. Having someone to talk too about all of the things she'd kept bottled up inside for so long-someone who was impartial, someone who could provide a child-like and simple-though brilliant-perspective on things, worked wonders for her.

Although Bae had been sad that Belle was leaving-he was terrified of being left all alone again-Belle had promised him that she would visit him every week. And she'd kept her word. Every Friday afternoon she had come, bringing him books and other gifts along with her.

Belle had even tried on countless occasions to convince Archie to allow Bae to be released into her care. But Archie hadn't budged. Although he felt that the boy had a wonderfully vivid imagination, he didn't trust that he would remain stable if he were to be released from the surroundings he'd grown so accustomed too. Every time Belle went to Archie to beg him to reconsider, her heart was always filled with hope that he would change his mind, and she was always left disappointed. But she tried to her best to see it Archie's way.

Belle's re-transition back into her former life hadn't been easy. Many people who she had once considered to be her good friends would no longer even look at her. But she accepted that. She hadn't expected everyone to treat her as they once had, she wasn't so naïve.

But, the people who mattered, her _true _friends had just been happy to see her. Ruby, Granny, Mary Margaret, everyone that mattered had been there for her. And even now, Belle was eternally grateful for that.

Her time spent in the hospital was scarcely mentioned now-if at all. Very few people knew that Belle went there very Friday-and those that did were still unconvinced that she was just visiting a friend. But Belle didn't care. Her life had turned around. She had found herself again, and she would not turn her back on Bae.

* * *

"You look different." Bae said, smiling at Belle and beckoning her to come further into his room.

Belle cocked her head.

"Oh?" She laughed. "How so?"

"I don't know." Bae said. "You just look-happy. But-a different kind of happy."

Belle could feel herself blushing. Bae was right, she _did _feel happy-and she knew exactly what, or rather-_who _the reason was for that.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Belle said. She really was a terrible liar, and she knew that Bae could see right through it.

Bae narrowed his eyes at her.

"You've got a boyfriend!" Bae exclaimed childishly. "What's the deal Belle? I have to approve of him first."

Belle rolled her eyes, laughing at Bae's words.

"I do _not _have a boyfriend." Belle said firmly. "But, I did meet somebody."

Bae opened his mouth, ready to tease her.

"Not like that!" Belle said quickly. "He's just a new man whose come into town. He's traveling, and I've been helping him plan his trip."

Bae smirked.

"You _like _him!" He said triumphantly, confident in his assessment.

Belle's face flushed.

"I don't know if I'd say that…" Belle paused. Who was she kidding? She _did _like Mr. Gold. She felt like a silly schoolgirl with a crush. "I don't know Bae-I'm still getting to know him. At first he seemed rather cold and abrasive, but-I think there's a lot more to him then he lets on."

"As long as he's nice to you, that's what counts." Bae said protectively. "What's his name?"

"Mr. Gold" Belle paused. "Actually, I don't even know his first name." She laughed at the absurdity of the realization.

Bae simply nodded.

"He'll tell you it." He said confidently. "My father-he always used to say that names had power-maybe there's a reason Mr. Gold doesn't tell people his name."

Belle stilled. It wasn't often that Bae ever spoke of his father. It was a wound that ran very deep.

"Your father sounds like a smart man." Belle said gently.

Bae paused.

"He was-once upon a time."

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot! I'm glad the ending from the last chapter surprised you all! Who knew that Bae was in Storybrooke?! Expect some wonderful Rumbelle moments in the next chapter! xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

Once visiting hours had come to an end, Belle found herself feeling very reluctant to leave Bae. Of course, she was _always _reluctant and upset over having to leave him there alone-knowing that she'd be going home to a warm bed and comfortable surroundings while he would remain in the lonely and cold hospital room-but somehow, leaving him felt-_different _this time.

A big part of that was Bae's willingness to talk about his father. That was something very unusual and out of the ordinary. She and Bae had talked about and shared many things-but the subject of his father was one that Bae rarely-if ever, brought up-and Belle never tried to push it.

* * *

_"Your father sounds like a smart man." Belle had said gently._

_Bae paused._

_"He was-once upon a time."_

_Belle gave him a small smile._

"_You know-he used to teach me things." Bae paused again, smiling at the memory. "He taught me how to spin."_

"_Spin?" Belle asked._

_Bae nodded eagerly. "Mhm! Like, on a Spinning Wheel!"_

_Belle nodded in understanding._

"_That must have been a wonderful thing to share together." Belle said._

_Bae's smiled flickered. "It was, he always loved to teach me things. He said that he wanted to teach me everything he knew-said that he wanted to make sure I was smarter than him."_

_Belle's features softened, the way Bae spoke-it was like he was describing a father who wanted everything for his son._

"_But, then he was cursed." Bae said sadly. "After that-he didn't have a lot of time for me anymore…He still wanted to teach me things-he wanted to teach me about magic. But-but I didn't want anything to do with magic. It ruined our family."_

_It was interesting to Belle, how anything she'd ever read about magic in children's stories always seemed to describe it as this mystical and wonderful thing-but Bae talked about it as though it were some kind of poison, or disease._

"_Was his magic really all that bad?" Belle asked. She hoped that if she could get Bae to open up a little more about what his father was __really __like, maybe she would be able to help him distinguish the difference between fantasy and reality, and then she would be able to get him out of here._

_Bae looked at her, his eyes wide._

"_It was terrible." Bae said-his voice serious. "Belle-magic, it completely changed him. And I don't just mean how he looked-though that changed too, but-it changed everything about him. He was once a good man; he used to love me more than anything. But that all changed when he got powers. They were all that mattered to him."_

_Belle wished for nothing more than to take Bae far away from this place and try and do anything to take his pain away._

"_Oh Bae, I'm sure that's not true-"_

"_Yes it is!" Bae shouted. "Why else would he have left me? Why else would he have abandoned me?"_

_Belle stared intently at Bae._

"_I-I don't know."_

* * *

As Belle walked slowly back towards the library, she couldn't help but think about how shockingly similar she and Bae and Mr. Gold all seemed to be.

None of them seemed to belong here. Bae felt far away from home-though he wasn't really sure what home was anymore. Belle didn't know where she belonged-and Mr. Gold seemed to be searching for the same thing.

It was quite peculiar-how three people, all so vastly different from one another, could have so much in common.

* * *

The next day, as Rumplestiltskin made his way slowly over to the library to meet Belle, he couldn't help but notice that he was feeling something that he hadn't felt since before he'd became the Dark One.

He was nervous.

Him, _The Dark One-_the most powerful being in the Enchanted Forest, and many other realms as well-was _nervous. _And what was worse-he was nervous over a woman.

He'd thought that he'd rid himself of such foolishness long ago. The last time he'd even spent any amount of time with a woman was many years ago when he'd first met Cora-and that had proven to be a grave mistake on his part.

But apparently-he never learned, or old habits died hard, he was not sure which was the case, but regardless, he was meeting her in less than five minutes and he was an absolute _wreck. _He really didn't understand why, he didn't remember ever feeling so nervous around Milah or Cora. So what made this woman so different?

He supposed he was going to find out.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, he jumped back slightly in surprise as it whipped open-revealing the very cause for all of his troubles.

Belle.

* * *

"Mr. Gold!" Belle said cheerfully. "It's so nice to see you again-you look nice!" She added, blushing slightly at her words.

Mr. Gold nodded in thanks. "As do you." He said awkwardly. Though, _nice _was a serious understatement. She looked beautiful. Her long hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in gentle waves and she wore a simple yellow dress that seemed to draw more attention to her dazzling blue eyes.

Belle's face flushed.

"Thank you." She said as she locked the library door behind her. "So, shall we?" Belle gestured towards the town.

"No time like the present." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"I'll be honest, there really isn't much to see." Belle said as the two of them began walking down the street. "It's a rather small town-as you've probably already figured out."

"Indeed I have." He replied. "You must not mind it too much though I assume? Have you lived here your whole life?"

Belle glanced at him and nodded yes. "Mhm. I've actually never really been anywhere else." Belle said with a definite hint of sadness in her voice.

Rumplestiltskin found that hard to believe. Something about Belle screamed _adventurer _to him. Though, he still couldn't help but feel like she didn't belong here-just as he'd thought only a few moments after he'd met her.

"I find that hard to believe." He replied.

"Oh?" Belle said, cocking her head to the side. "And why is that?"

Rumplestiltskin glanced at her.

"I've been around for quite some time Ms. French" _Longer than you even know. _"I've met many people in my travels and line of work." _That was an understatement-he'd met so many people that by this point in his life, no one seemed able to surprise him-except for this woman for whatever reason. _"And needless to say, you don't seem like the type to stay in one place for too long." Even as he said it-he couldn't help but wonder if she was just like Milah...

Belle thought about what he said for a moment before speaking.

"No-it's not that." Belle said, speaking quietly. "I've always wanted adventure-to travel and to see the world but-well, needless to say, I have my reasons for staying here."

If only Rumplestiltskin knew just how very _unlike _Milah she was.

"And." Belle continued. "It's not like I'm unhappy here-nor would I be opposed to staying put somewhere else-not if it was for the right reasons. Or with the right person." Belle paused, feeling awkward. "And how many times do I have to tell you? It's _Belle, _not _Ms. French," _She teased, playfully poking him in the side. "Although-I guess it's only fair that you call me Ms. French since I don't know what else to call you other than Mr. Gold."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

"Nice try. Names have power dearie-don't think I'd be so quick as to give it away to someone just because they have a pretty face." Rumplestiltskin said-immediately realizing that he'd accidentally said aloud what he'd been thinking.

Belle could feel her whole face burning up at his compliment.

"You speak as though you've been around forever." Belle said, changing the subject. "But-you're not _that _old Mr. Gold."

Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow at her.

"I assure you dearie, I'm old enough to be your father."

Belle flinched at that. She forced herself not to think of her father too often-and by now, most people in town knew it was something not to be brought up-at least, not in front of her.

Rumplestiltskin noticed her discomfort.

"I apologize if I pressed a nerve or-"

"It's fine." Belle said-cutting him off. "I just-well, I just don't have that great a relationship with my father, that's all." Belle smiled weakly at him. "So-is there somewhere that you'd like to go first?"

Rumplestiltskin shook his head no-allowing her to lead him to wherever she saw fit. His endless years had made him able to read people's emotions very easily. He knew pain and hardship when he saw it-and he could tell that Belle had experienced her fair share of it.

He didn't know why it was any concern of his-it wasn't. And yet, though he still couldn't understand it-he cared.

* * *

After a few hours of wandering around the town, stopping into little shops here and there, Belle lead Mr. Gold into Granny's diner.

"I'm sure you're probably getting sick of this place." Belle said to him apologetically as the two of them settled into one of the booths on the furthest side of the restaurant-away from all the noise and commotion. "There aren't really a lot of options when it comes to dining in Storybrooke."

Mr. Gold just waved his hand in dismissal. "I'm not picky." He said simply.

Shooting him another smile, the two of them began to peruse the menu. Just as Belle was about to ask him more about himself, she was distracted by the distinct and familiar clicking of heels against tile floor that she had long ago associated to belong to none other than Mayor Regina Mills.

Scooting herself further into the booth, Belle kept her gaze downward-silently praying that Regina wouldn't see her. Belle was not normally one to hide from anyone-but something about the Mayor had never sat right with her. She'd felt uncomfortable around her ever since the day she'd accused Belle of 'making up' the story of her father's alcoholism and neglect. That discomfort had only been heightened after Belle's stay in the hospital. After she'd checked herself in, and ever since then, she'd always wondered if there had been some degree of truth to what Regina seemed to think about her.

That she was crazy.

Rumplestiltskin did not fail to notice Belle's obvious and sudden discomfort. Just as he was about to ask if something was wrong, he heard a cool and chilling voice approach their table.

"Why Belle, so nice to see you out and about!" Regina said as she walked over to the booth. "You usually keep to yourself-all hauled up in that little library of yours…it's enough to make a person think you'd gone mad." Regina laughed. Belle visibly flinched at the woman's double meaning.

Watching the interaction between the two women, Rumplestiltskin felt an immediate distaste for the one standing before them. She had short hair the colour of a raven. Her eyes were dark-and although they were lovely, they were cold and uncaring. She seemed to be dressed in the female equivalent of the clothing he was wearing. There was an odd aura of power surrounding her-not magical power, but more like the power of control.

Rumplestiltskin was certain that-had she been born where he came from, she would have been a Queen.

"Nice to see you too Regina." Belle said, her voice brimming with civility. "Have you met Mr. Gold?"

"No-no I cant' say that I have." Regina said, turning her attention towards Rumplestiltskin. "I'm Regina Mills, I'm the Mayor of Storybrooke."

_Well that explains the power. _"Pleasure to meet you." Rumplestiltskin replied curtly, shaking the woman's hand a bit too firmly.

"So, how are you enjoying our quaint little town?"

"The town is fine I suppose-nothing too special. The company however-well, that's an entirely different story." Rumplestiltskin said, shifting his gaze back to Belle for a moment.

Belle beamed at him in gratitude. Mouthing "thank you" when Regina wasn't looking.

Regina looked at Belle once again, her features riddled with disbelief.

"Really? Well that's…unexpected I suppose." Regina said coldly-not appreciative of Rumplestiltskin's tone. "So- _Mr. Gold, _just how long do you plan on staying with us?"

"I'm not certain." He replied. "Though-that's hardly any of your concern now is it?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at him, her attention completely off of Belle now. No one ever dared speak to the Mayor in such a way.

"I suppose not." She said through gritted teeth. "Enjoy your stay." She spoke sarcastically before marching out of the diner.

Rumplestiltskin recomposed himself as if nothing had happened-he was used to dealing with people far more unpleasant than Regina. It wasn't any sort of act of heroism from his point of view.

But Belle felt differently.

"That was…._incredible." _She said staring at him in awe. "Seriously-I've never seen anyone talk like that to Regina before."

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. "It was nothing."

"No-no it was something." Belle said seriously. "Thank you for that-I'm not exactly. I'm not exactly comfortable around Regina, as you might have guessed."

"I assumed as much." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"And-and thank you for what you said about-about me." Belle stuttered. "About you enjoying my company I mean-I know you only said it to get her to lay off of me but still-I really appreciate it."

"That's not the only reason I said it." Rumplestiltskin spoke softly, avoiding Belle's gaze.

Belle smiled, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous. "Um, would you maybe want to come back to the library and get something to eat there instead? I could whip us up something-maybe make some tea."

Rumplestiltskin nodded. He wasn't sure what frightened him more -being with Belle in public where everyone around them could see that he was nervous-or being around Belle privately-where she would likely see just how nervous he was.

He was fairly certain it was the latter.

"I would like that." He replied, sliding out of the booth as Belle did the same.

As the two of them walked out of the diner, Belle tripped along the crack in the sidewalk and fell down onto the ground-Rumplestiltskin was not quick enough to catch her.

"Oh my goodness-are you alright?" He asked quickly, obvious concern wavering in his voice.

Belle giggled. "I'm fine! Trust me when I say-this happens to me all the time."

Rumplestiltskin didn't doubt it. Reaching out his hand, Belle took hold of it-grateful as he helped pull her up.

"Although." Belle said shyly. "This might be the first time that anyone has ever been around to help me back up."

Rumplestiltskin stared back at her, a small smile gracing the corners of his mouth.

"Well-perhaps one day there will be someone there to catch you."

Belle's smiled widened. "I think you might be right."

As the two of them walked towards the library, neither of them made a move to release the hold they had on one another's hand.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing everyone! It means a lot! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Whether Belle was aware of the fact that her hand was being held by his own, or if she'd simply just forgotten about it as she drifted off into her own thoughts, Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure. But he didn't dare risk saying anything about it for fear that she would release it. Strangely enough, he found that he rather _liked _the contact. Just walking beside her, their hands clasped together tightly, seemed to bring him a sense of calm that he hadn't felt in years.

He didn't want her to let go.

* * *

As she and Mr. Gold walked slowly towards the library, Belle couldn't help but feel like a giddy schoolgirl at the feeling of her hand within his own. His touch was so warm and _welcoming-_and they seemed to fit together nicely. It was comforting, being so close to him.

She didn't want him to let go.

* * *

As the two of them continued the short walk to the library, neither of them said a word. Not because they weren't sure what to say, but because they felt comfortable in the silence. It was easy and it was peaceful.

When the two of them reached the library, Belle reluctantly took her hand from Mr. Gold's, immediately missing the contact, as she unlocked the door and lead him up the stairs into her small apartment.

* * *

"Well, this is it." Belle said as she ushered him into the apartment and closed the door behind them. "It's-it's not much I know." Belle wasn't sure why she felt as subconscious as she did but-something about Mr. Gold-the way he dressed and the way he carried himself, told her that he was used to much grander sights than that of Storybrooke, Maine-or of a simple librarian's apartment.

"It's lovely." Rumplestiltskin said as he cautiously stepped further into the apartment, surveying it.

"I'll uh-I'll make some tea." Belle said awkwardly. "Please, make yourself at home."

Rumplestiltskin nodded in thanks. Taking off his suit jacket, he draped it neatly over the back of her sofa and walked into the living room, scanning the bookshelves and other objects that stood proudly on display.

The books were all very unfamiliar to him. Though he'd expected that-the library below was very similar. However, it was not the books that interested him-rather, it was the photographs she had in small frames in between the books.

Some of the faces in the photographs he recognized from walking around town, but other's he did not. There was one in particular that caught his eye. It was of a woman, a woman who looked a lot like Belle, though she was clearly older. She was strikingly beautiful-just like Belle.

Tenderly picking up the photograph, Rumplestiltskin surveyed it more closely.

"Oh-that's my Mom." Belle said as she walked up behind him, handing him a cup of tea.

"You look like her." Rumplestiltskin said, stating fact.

Belle smiled, though her eyes looked sad.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Placing the photograph back on the shelf, Rumplestiltskin turned to her and accepted the teacup. He didn't know much about Belle-she'd made it clear to him earlier that the relationship between her and her father had gone sour, though he knew nothing of the one she had with her mother.

"Does she live in Storybrooke?" He asked curiously, taking a seat on the sofa as Belle sat in the chair across from him.

Belle visibly flinched at the question. Looking down at her teacup, she replied. "No. She-she died a long time ago."

"Oh-I'm sorry." Rumplestiltskin said sincerely. It seemed as though he _always _said the wrong thing in front of this girl. And had it been anyone else-he wouldn't have cared. But for some reason, he found himself _wanting _to say the right things to her. He found himself _wanting _to make her laugh, and smile…

"It's okay." Belle said genuinely, without any of the bitterness she had earlier when she'd spoken about her father. "I really don't mind talking about her." Belle paused. "In a way it, it sort of keeps her alive, you know?"

"Oh, that must sound so silly." Belle said nervously.

"No-not at all." Rumplestiltskin replied. He meant it too, it wasn't silly at all. He couldn't even count how many nights in the Dark Castle he'd spent talking about Bae-though it wasn't like he'd been talking to another person-just aloud, secretly in the hope that someone might hear him…that someone might care enough to listen.

"I wonder sometimes." Belle began. "What she'd think about me…if she'd be proud…"

Rumplestiltskin didn't doubt that she would be.

"Ms. French." Rumplestiltskin began, his voice serious. "From what I know about you-I find it hard to believe that _anyone _who is lucky enough to know you, wouldn't be proud."

Belle smiled at his words. "That's very sweet but-well, Mr. Gold-you don't even know me."

"I'm aware of that." He replied easily. "But, what if that was something I wanted to change?" As soon as he spoke the words aloud, he couldn't believe he'd said them. Though, they were true. He _did _want to know her.

Belle grinned, her voice giddy. "I'd like to get to know you too." She said happily. "How about this-let's play 20 questions."

Rumplestiltskin stared at her with confusion. "I'm not familiar with that particular game."

Belle giggled. "It's pretty simple, you ask me a question, I ask you a question, and we have to answer them truthfully. We keep going until we've both asked one another twenty each."

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but grin at this prospect. The dealmaker in him couldn't help but think this was a _very _simple, and seemingly _innocent_ way to get information from someone.

"It's a deal." He said evenly. "Ladies first."

"Why are you here?" Belle asked eagerly. She knew he had said he was traveling, but something about the fierce look in his eyes when he poured over the atlas told her that he was here for a purpose.

"I'm looking for someone." He said simply.

"Who?" Belle asked.

"Ah, ah, ah." Rumplestiltskin replied, waving his finger easily. "I believe it's my turn."

Belle bit her lip in protest.

"Why do you work as a librarian?" He asked with ease.

Belle raised her eyebrows. "That's _really _your first question?"

Rumplestiltskin nodded.

Belle shrugged. She'd been anticipating something much more difficult to answer.

"I love books."

Rumplestiltskin raised his eyebrow in speculation.

"And?" He said knowingly.

Belle stared at him for a moment.

"It was one of very few options that I had-and it was…a safe one."

Rumplestiltskin nodded in understanding, though her answer only left him with many more questions. Twenty was not going to be enough.

"Who are you looking for?" Belle asked quickly, without hesitation.

Rumplestiltskin paused. "I won't answer that."

"Come on!" Belle pleaded. "Those aren't the rules!"

"Next question." He said coolly.

Belle pouted. "Fine," she said, smiling devilishly. "Then, what was your first impression of me?"

The corner of Rumplestiltskin's mouth twitched. She was teasing him. He was fairly certain she had a good idea of what it had been.

"I think you know the answer to that." He said.

"I really don't." Belle replied, her voice playful, but challenging.

"I thought you were-" He paused, deciding that now was as good a time as ever to tell the truth. "I thought you were the most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on." He paused, trying to gage her reaction. "And I got the distinct impression that, for whatever reason-you don't really belong here."

Belle gave him a weak smile. "Well-you're right about the second part." She paused. "I've never felt like I fit…well, anywhere really."

Rumplestiltskin could relate. As a poor and crippled Spinner, he'd been an outcast. As a deserter from the War, he'd been shunned and called a coward. Now as the Dark One, he was feared by all. There was no one who understood him. There had never been anyone with whom he'd fit with.

"I know what that's like." He said sympathetically.

"You do?" Belle replied.

He nodded. "You're here-but you just feel complacent. Like you're just passing through, like your presence doesn't _really _matter to anybody else. You feel stuck-you feel trapped and yet, you feel hopeless to do anything to fix it."

Belle stared at him in awe. She had never met someone before who had so perfectly voiced and _understood _how she felt, with the exception of Bae-and even _he _didn't understand her entirely.

"You know Mr. Gold." Belle said, her voice filled with wonder. "In the few days that I've known you-I feel more connected to you than I've ever felt to another person in my entire life."

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but share the sentiment.

"Rumford." He said carefully.

"I'm sorry?" Belle asked.

"My name-it's Rumford." He lied.

Belle smiled at him. "I like that name-it suits you." She paused. "Does this mean you're going to start calling me Belle now?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled crookedly at her. "Perhaps." He said slowly. "If-" He paused, it was now or never. "If you accompany me to dinner tonight."

Belle blushed crimson. "Uhm, well-I'd love too." She said, grinning broadly.

Rumplestiltskin smiled softly. He may been in her world, but he was _still _from a very different one. And in the Enchanted Forest-men courted women in order to get to know them further. And although it had been centuries since he'd done such a thing, he couldn't help himself-he _wanted _to explore whatever was going on between them properly.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00." Rumplestiltskin said, rising from his seat and slipping on his jacket.

"Wait-we didn't finish our game." Belle said, not wanting him to leave at all.

Rumplestiltskin smiled at her.

"I assure you-we will. Tonight." He said.

Belle smiled, rising from her chair to walk him to the door.

"Okay." She said teasingly. "But I'm holding you to that!"

"I'd expect nothing less." He replied.

"I'll see you tonight…Rumford." She said sweetly.

"I'm looking forward to it…_Belle." _


	9. Chapter 9

***Creeps onto the page and drops the chapter onto it*...I am SO sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter! I'm back at University and have been crazy busy. That, and a combination of writers block did not make updating this any easier, but I am so sorry that it took so long to update! I DO know exactly how this story will end, I've had the final two chapters written for quite some time now, so don't worry about it not getting finished, because I promise that it will! I'm going to make sure that the next update happens much sooner next time! **

**Enough of my babbling! Thank you so much for reading and for sticking with me! You really are the best! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Rumplestiltskin regretted his decision almost immediately after he'd left Belle's apartment. What had he been thinking? Inviting her to dinner, _with him? _He'd never felt so strangely around another person before, had never fallen victim to the strange spell that Belle seemed to have cast. Although he knew he was in a land without magic, Belle seemed to have a magic all her own, a magic that he couldn't identify.

Surely this would be a waste of time. Surely she'd only agreed to join him because she was too kind to reject him…even as he thought those things, he knew they weren't true. It was so much easier to believe she'd agreed to see him out of pity, rather than because of something else…

It was always easiest for him to believe the worst in people, for everyone had always believed the worst in him.

But, something about Belle told him that he'd be an idiot to pass up this chance. He may not know why she could so easily entrance him, or why his heart seemed to beat far more rapidly when she was near, but he was certainly going to find out.

He was having dinner with Belle French, while she was going to have dinner with the Dark One…though she needn't know that part.

The only thing that Rumplestiltskin felt certain about was this:

The evening would be magical.

* * *

Belle had never, not once in her life, been so nervous to spend an evening with a man before. It wasn't like she hadn't been on dates before, she had, but no man had ever intrigued her in the way that Mr. Gold, or rather, _Rumford _did.

The day dragged on slower than any other day that Belle could remember, and she had spent far too much time figuring out what she would wear, a habit she seemed to have whenever she was going to be spending time with him.

But now, now it was nearly time. Soon, he would be at her door and she would be having dinner with him. She really didn't understand why she was so nervous; it wasn't as though she hadn't spent time alone with him before. In fact, the majority of their interactions had been spent alone. Though, their time together was usually spent with purpose, walking to a certain destination, researching…but this time, this time the point of them being together would be just that…_them being together. _She would have his attention and he would have hers. It was equally as exciting as it was nerve-wracking.

Belle checked the time on her cell-phone, 5:55; he would be here any minute.

And sure enough, as if right on cue, she heard the sound of gentle knocking against her door.

Checking herself in the mirror one last time, Belle took a deep breath and swallowed her fear. He was just a man, and she was just a woman.

_So then why did this feel so important?_

* * *

As soon as she opened the door, Rumplestiltskin found himself blown away be her loveliness. She wore a long sleeved pink dress that fell just below the knee and she wore her hair down, allowing her soft curls to gently frame her exquisite face.

"You…uh, you look, you look lovely Miss French. Absolutely lovely," he said awkwardly, clearing his throat.

Belle blushed at the compliment. "Why thank you…but, it's _Belle, _remember _Rumford?" _She teased playfully.

Smiling at her with a fondness he hadn't felt in a very long time, Rumplestiltskin gestured towards the outside of the apartment.

"Shall we?" He asked, still with the slightest hint of hesitation in his voice.

"We shall!" Belle said eagerly, walking beside him as they headed out.

* * *

It didn't take long before Belle realized that they were heading closer towards the outskirts of Storybrooke, and into the woods.

"Where are you taking me?" Belle asked curiously.

Rumplestiltskin smiled knowingly. "You'll find out soon enough," he said playfully.

Laughing and rolling her eyes, Belle instinctively slipped her hand into his, smiling at him shyly as she did so.

Glancing down at their joined hands quickly, Rumplestiltskin did his best to hide his smile as the two of them continued walking to their destination. It was a strange feeling, having someone _touch _him, and not cringe at the sight of him.

He liked it, but more dauntingly so;

He liked Belle.

* * *

As the two of them made their way over the crest of the hill, Belle was dazzled to find a red and white checkered picnic blanket lying smoothly atop of the grass, a large wicker basket beside it.

"I…erm, I hope it's to your liking." Rumplestiltskin said awkwardly, watching her closely as she took in the sight of his work.

It was lovely, and simple, and nothing like she'd been expecting.

To Belle, it was perfect, and it was easily the nicest thing that _anyone _had ever done for her.

"It's lovely!" Belle said meaningfully. "Did…did you do all this for me?" She asked shyly, glancing over at him tentatively.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Rumplestiltskin looked down at his feet. "It was nothing…"

Squeezing his hand supportively, Belle showed her protest silently. It was _hardly_ nothing, and they both knew it.

It was, quite possibly, the beginning of everything.

* * *

It amazed Rumplestiltskin, though he was beginning to realize that there was very little about Belle that _didn't _cease to amaze him, how easily he found it was to speak with her. Once they started a conversation, he found himself not only _able _to talk, but that he _wanted _to. It was a rare thing really, to have someone he so _wanted _to talk to-but, more importantly, to have someone who seemed to want to talk with _him, _and not because they were after something, or wished to get something from him.

It felt like a breath of fresh air. _Belle _was a breath of fresh air.

"So, we never finished our game earlier." Belle said coyly, stretching out onto the blanket, staring up at the stars as they shone above them.

"Indeed we didn't." Rumplestiltskin agreed, lying down next to her, being careful that their bodies did not touch, though he found himself wishing that they _would. _

"Why do you feel connected to me?" Rumplestiltskin whispered as he stared at Belle, drinking in the sight of her as she stared up at the sky, the light of the moon illuminating her face. He knew it was a silly question, certainly an intrusive one, but he'd wanted the answer from the moment she'd voiced that sentiment mere hours earlier. He _knew, _had known, that he'd felt a connection to Belle not long after he'd met her, but no one had ever felt the same about him. After all, who would want to associate themself with someone like him?

Belle turned her face towards him, staring at him closely as she shot him a soft smile.

"You understand." Belle said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm not sure _how_, but, you just do. You said it doesn't seem like I belong here, and you're right. I don't. At least, I don't think I do. But…I don't know if I would…or even if I _could _ever belong anywhere else either," she paused. "It feels like I've known you my whole life…which is impossible, I know, but…" she paused once more, looking intently into his eyes before gently moving closer to him and resting her head hesitantly on his chest. "Have you ever felt as though you were just…_supposed _to meet someone? I've always believed that everything happens for a reason…and that we meet people when we do because we need them…." Belle paused again. "That probably sounds stupid I know," she said as she began to move away from him.

Stopping her before she had a chance to get away, Rumplestiltskin drew her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her and marveling at how well she seemed to fit against him.

"It isn't stupid. Not at all." Rumplestiltskin said firmly, truly believing in everything she had just said.

The two of them laid in compatible silence for a few more moments before Rumplestiltskin continued.

"I'm…I'm looking for my son."

"What?" Belle said confusedly.

"Before…you asked me who I was looking for…. I'm looking for my son." Rumplestiltskin clarified, his heart beating faster at the mere mention of his son. He never spoke of Baelfire to anyone, _ever. _It wasn't like he didn't _want _to talk about his son, he was the only thing that had ever brought him any type of joy in his long life, but sometimes the memory of all that he'd so foolishly lost was more then even the Dark One could bear.

"What happened to him?" Belle asked quietly, sensing how difficult this was for him.

"I lost him." Rumplestiltskin replied, his voice distant. "I was a fool, and I was a coward," he paused. "There's no greater pain, then regret."

Belle stared at him sympathetically, her thoughts momentarily drifting to Bae as she thought of his own pain, and his own similar loss.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Belle replied, unsure of what else she could say.

Rumplestiltskin nodded his head in response. He couldn't understand why, but it felt _good _to tell her, it felt good to share his past with her. There was a strange aura of trust that seemed to surround Belle. There was something about her, something very much like magic, that made him feel as though he could trust her with his life.

"Is that why you're here?" Belle asked him gently. "Do you think he's somewhere near here?"

"I don't know!" Rumplestiltskin said in frustration. "I don't know where he is…I just know that I needed to start somewhere, and this is where I ended up/" The agony of his inner turmoil evident in his voice as he spoke.

"We'll find him." Belle said boldly, her voice filled with unabashed confidence.

"We?" Rumplestiltskin said in surprise.

Belle nodded vigorously. "Yes. We," she said again. "I'll help you. You shouldn't have to do this alone. We _will _find him. I promise."

As Rumplestiltskin stared at Belle, he could feel his entire heart fill with warmth. She meant it. She _wanted _to help him-and for no other reason then because she was kind, because she _cared. _

And as he stared back at her, looking deep into her crystalline blue eyes, he knew, he knew without a doubt in his mind, that there was something special about Belle;

And that everything was about to change.


End file.
